


Practice Makes Perfect

by theangelwiththewormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Good Friend Dean Winchester, M/M, Practice Kissing, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelwiththewormstache/pseuds/theangelwiththewormstache
Summary: Cas has a date but he's nervous because he hasn't had his first kiss yet. Best friend, Dean Winchester, comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Practice Makes Perfect

They were standing in the middle of Dean's room, staring at each other with pink cheeks while trying not to make eye contact. Cas had come over in a panic because some girl named April has asked him on a date tonight. They were both 17 but haven't really gotten around to having their first kiss yet, no matter what everyone at school has been saying about Dean being a player. So Dean responded the way any best friend should. 

“What do I do with my hands?”

“I don’t know just… just hold me I guess.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Dude, not there! I meant wrap them around like this.”

“Oh… okay.”

Now they were real close and the nervousness they felt in the beginning spiked.

“Okay, how about let’s just touch our lips together. You know just to get it-ow!”

Cas had pressed his lips a little too hard against Dean’s own and their teeth knocked together.

“Oops.”

“Maybe a little slower this time?”

Cas nods slowly. “Sorry… I’m just nervous.”

“It’s okay, buddy, that’s why we’re practicing.”

Cas nods once again as he looks down at Dean’s lips.

Dean doesn’t know what the fuck he was doing either, he just watched a lot of movies, but he reaches up to hold Cas’s face in between his hands and looks down at Cas’s lips as he asks, “Ready?”

Cas gulps but closes his eyes. Dean was trying hard to fight back a grin as he watched Cas pucker his lips, instead, he closed his eyes and slowly went in for the kiss. He feels Cas jump just a little as if he was gonna push away but then he holds Dean’s hips a little tighter.

“Relax, Cas,” Dean tells him as he can feel his lips were in a hard pucker.

Cas opened his mouth just slightly as he let out a small breath and Dean shivered as he felt the hot air tickle his lips. Then Cas pressed his lips back on Dean’s and damn, they were softer and Dean could feel how hot they were as they pressed against his.

“I believe there should be more moving,” Cas tells him in his matter-of-fact tone but his usual gravelly voice came out a little more shaky and low.

It was Dean’s turn to just nod as he started to slowly move his lips. Cas was trying to follow but they couldn’t sync up just yet, Cas was going too fast while Dean was going nice and slow, but more importantly, it’s because they were both nervous as hell.

Cas pulls back just enough to look at Dean and, wow, he liked the way Cas’s blue eyes that usually looked like a clear summer sky now looked like a summer thunderstorm, electrifying and wild.

“Dean,” Cas breathed out his name. “I wanna lead.”

Dean was surprised by his words but he agrees. The whole point of this was so Cas could feel comfortable kissing his date so he should be leading. That made sense.

“Okay, Cas.”

Cas pulls Dean’s hips closer to his own and it made Dean stumble a little but now his arms were on Cas shoulders as he holds himself up.

Cas reaches to gently press his hand on Dean’s cheek, cradling his head, before he closes his eyes and goes in to kiss Dean one more time. This time tilting Dean’s head just a little so their noses don’t bump as much and their lips just locked perfectly. Dean could feel himself melt into Cas as he wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and the other rested on Dean’s cheek.

Dean didn’t even notice when his fingers were playing with Cas hair, gently tugging at it, until Cas made a noise, opening his mouth to let Dean feel his hot breath again.

Dean opened his mouth as he let out a small whine of his own as they both wanted more but couldn’t figure out how to go about it.

“Tongue.” Dean almost growled and Cas didn't hesitate, his tongue was now in Dean’s mouth. Dean felt like he was about to lose all feeling in his legs as his heart raced faster than it ever had before.

His mind was just filled with all things Cas. His hot tongue, his fucking hands gripping at him, his thumb making small circles on the top of his cheek, and fuck his lips were just so damn soft. He really wished he suggested practicing a lot earlier because he could have been kissing Cas this whole time. Did he always smell like citrus or is that his shampoo?

Cas pulled away too soon for Dean’s liking and blinked a few times as if he was trying to find his focus but Dean already missed Cas warmth in his arms.

“How… how was that?” Cas asked as he cleared his throat.

Dean didn’t have anything to compare it too but fuck, “It was good.”

Damn, did his voice just squeak?

Cas chuckled and did Cas always look this good? This cute? His face was flushed and his lips, fuck those lips, they were so pink and full.

“Do you want to… Do you want to practice again?” Cas asked and Dean blinked away from Cas lips. His fingers glided over his lips as they started to tingle as if calling for Cas. He noticed that Cas' eyes were locked on his lips and he was nonapologetic or embarrassed when Dean caught him.

Dean swallowed nervously because he shouldn’t want to kiss his best friend again. This was just to practice. This wasn’t because of want or need. No. This was to practice.

“Yeah. Maybe we need more practice.”

Cas didn’t need to be told twice as he took Dean back in his arms and fuck he liked it. Their noses bumped a few times as this kiss felt more urgent and their teeth clinked together until they finally got the hang of it.

Cas walked Dean backward until the back of Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, taking Cas with him.

“Oh, shit, sorry Dean.” Cas pulls back but Dean only holds on to him.

“We can practice making out?” Dean suggested as his breathing hitched because Cas was looking at him with so much intensity. “You know just in case you guys make out in the car or whatever.”

Cas nods as he starts to lean down to kiss Dean again. “You’re right we should be prepared.”

“Mmmmm.” Dean hummed as he stretches his neck to capture Cas lips again and fuck he just wanted to keep kissing him forever. He didn’t want someone else to feel these lips. He didn’t want anybody to hear Cas little whimper as Dean nibbled on Cas’s lower lip before he went to taste Cas mouth, it was so sweet like an apple jolly rancher

He didn’t want Cas to hold anyone else the way he was touching Dean, his hand awkwardly roaming Dean’s chest and side, it tickled and it made Dean smile and squirm. Dean especially didn’t want anybody else to run his fingers through Cas dark brown fluff of hair, he wants to be the reason why Cas looked like he just got some.

When Cas pulled away again, somehow his shirt was pulled up his chest and you could see Dean’s grip marks on Cas’s muscled back, he was breathless as he said, “I have a date soon.”

Dean didn’t even hesitate as he said, “Cancel it.”

Cas blinked at him, his mouth gaped open before he composed himself and a small smile played on his lips. He nods once before he whispered, “Okay.”

“Cool.” Dean smiled back as he pulled Cas back down to him, his fingers playing in Cas hair again. “Come here.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
